


Resiliant

by silver_drip



Series: Harry Potter Drabbles and Shorts [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:21:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27957566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_drip/pseuds/silver_drip
Summary: Lucius refuses to go to Azkaban with his sister-in-law and the other Death Eaters.
Relationships: Abraxas Malfoy & Lucius Malfoy
Series: Harry Potter Drabbles and Shorts [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016179
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Resiliant

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rabenschnabel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rabenschnabel/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Just Like Him](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20182612) by [Rabenschnabel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rabenschnabel/pseuds/Rabenschnabel). 



“We must show loyalty,” Abraxas Malfoy said after the fall of their Dark Lord. Lucius hid his sneer. “You will not claim to be some weakling under the Imperius curse. Dignity even in defeat.” His father raised his chin, yet Lucius’ sense of pride at his father continued to diminish.

No, Lucius would not go to Azkaban. That would be such a waste of his talents. 

He’d let his father languish there, if not for him wanting to pull Lucius down with him. So, before the Aurors could come, Lucius killed his father and was all the better for it. 


End file.
